The birth of cloud computing technology and the dissemination of high-end electronic devices such as smartphones, tablets and digital televisions have been enticing users to enjoy high-quality games with their devices. In the cloud-based environment, a game server with high-performance (e.g., with high processing power) may run or execute a high-quality game application, and provide a game service to multiple user devices connected to the game server. In such cases, users may enjoy the game with their user devices, which may not have enough processing power to run the high-quality game application. However, when massive numbers of users access to the game server simultaneously, the server may run short of processing power to provide the expected high-performance to each of the user devices.